


Questions asked

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Daad?” - came the question in a tiny voice that only meant that Robert had to prepare his brain for another interesting conversation with his youngest daughter. She was 4 years old and wanted to know everything. Why the sky is blue? Why is there such a thing like Monday? Why do people go to work when they don't get paid in gold? Where is the end of the rainbow? And stuff like that. He couldn't always give her a good explanation, but she was still little to be distracted with pretty much anything.Or...Abi tells something to Robert that he didn't prepare for: “I think you should have another baby.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Questions asked

“Daad?” - came the question in a tiny voice that only meant that Robert had to prepare his brain for another interesting conversation with his youngest daughter. She was 4 years old and wanted to know everything. Why the sky is blue? Why is there such a thing like Monday? Why do people go to work when they don't get paid in gold? Where is the end of the rainbow? And stuff like that. He couldn't always give her a good explanation, but she was still little to be distracted with pretty much anything.

“Just a minute Abi, drink your juice.” - he told her as he prepared her breakfast. It was just the two of them home, which wasn't often the case. She had a bit of cold a few days before and they decided to keep her home for the next few days. Robert thought she was fine, but Aaron wanted to be sure. He was far too protective and Robert secretly loved it. The twins were already in school, Aaron took them, and Seb went to the pub to spend some time with his grandparents. Make the most of it while he's home. Exams will start soon, and he'd have to go back to uni then. That left Robert alone with his daughter.

“Why am I the littlest?”

“You mean the youngest?” - laughed Robert knowing what she meant.

“Yeah.” - she said cheerfully as she kicked her legs under the table. Robert placed her cereal in front of her before he took a seat next to her.

“Well, because me and Daddy didn't think our family was whole before you came along.” - he told her tapping her nose. She let out a chuckle thinking about it for a while. Robert knew it wasn't the end of it though.

“Does this mean our family is whole now?” - she asked him.

“I think so.” - he smiled at her.

“So there won't be another baby?”

“Why are you asking this?” - asked Robert suspicious.

“Jade said she had a little sister. They brought her home last week.” - she said. Of course, Robert thought. Ever since she started to go to nursery she came home with all sorts of stories and ideas she wanted for their family. No surprise something like this came up.

“Really? Good for Jade.” - said Robert waiting for her to continue. Because he knew she wanted to.

“I think you should have another baby.” - she told him bluntly.

“Darling... that's...” - before he could say anything else Aaron returned home from dropping the twins off school.

“Hiya I'm back.” - he called out as he hanged his coat.

“Daddy Daddy!” - shouted Abi from her seat. - “Can I have a little sister?” - she asked. It surprised Aaron so much that all he could do was gaping at her while he looked at his husband with confusion all over his face.

“Erm...”

“Look Abi.” - said Robert getting her attention straight away – “It's not that simple.”

“Jade said their parents wanted a baby so they had a baby.” - she shrugged. If it was that simple for them, thought Robert.

“How did this came about?” - asked Aaron looking at Robert directly. He only shook his head, which meant _we talk about it later._

“So... can I?” - pressed Abi. God, she was adamant.

“Not sure you'd want that.” - said Robert suddenly surprising both Aaron and Abi with it.

“Why?” - she asked immediately.

“Because... right now, you are our baby. If another baby would come along you'd have to be a big sister.”

“But I wanna be a big sister!” - she said.

“Yeah? And you'd be okay with it if me and Daddy wouldn't have time to go and play with you?” - he said. - “Or braid your hair?” - He knew it was cruel to say things like this to a small child, but the truth was, they didn't want more kids, it was kind of an unspoken agreement between them, they thought with Abi, their family was perfect finally.

“Not ever???” - she asked pouting.

“No, I'm not saying that but...”

“We'd have to make sure the new baby would get everything they need.” - said Aaron interrupting Robert. - “Just like we did with you.” - he smiled.

“You did?”

“Yeah, of course. And you know... if there would be another baby in this house... you would have to help.”

“Help? How?”

“Yeah, you know there are lots of things you could do.” - said Robert. - “Maybe even changing nappies.” - he said winking at Aaron.

“Eww...” - she said screwing up her nose.

“See? You don't really want that.” - said Robert

“And... we couldn't just return the baby when you decided you got bored.” - told her Aaron. The thing with Abi was, that she loved doing everything.... all at once. And she got bored so easily, that they were amazed that this conversation lasted this long. It's usually a quicker process.

“I don't think I want a little sister anymore.” - she said finally.

“That's okay.” - said Aaron stroking her hair – “At least I can get you back to bed and read you a story then.”

“I want the one with the princess and the dragon.” - she demanded.

“Of course.” - nodded Aaron.

* * *

An hour or so later Abi was napping in her room and Aaron joined Robert on the couch. Robert dropped the papers from his hands to look at his husband before he pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah sound asleep. Made me read two stories, which shouldn't be a surprise.” - he chuckled.

“I thought she wouldn't drop it.” - he let out a little laugh.

“Yeah me too.” - smiled Aaron. - “Robert?”

“Yeah.”

“I know we never... we never really said anything but... I didn't think about having more kids.” - he said a bit nervous.

“I'm glad we're on the same page on this.” - answered Robert and Aaron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. - “I mean I think our family is perfect the way it is. Abi is still only 4... the twins are in school.”

“Seb is all grown up.” - said Aaron with a proud smile.

“Yeah... and we're not getting any younger.”

“Oi, speak for yourself... old man.” - he said hitting his arm gently.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know. I didn't think it was gonna be her that would ask this first, you know.”

“Yeah, my bet was on Annie.”

“Mine was on me mum.” - laughed Aaron.

“You don't have to go to work?” - asked Robert after a while. The way Aaron was so comfortably seated next to him made him curious.

“I do... but the client won't be there for another …. hour or so. I thought why go there when I can spend some time with you instead.” - he smirked.

“Abi's asleep.” - warned Robert.

“I know Robert, I wasn't about to pounce on you, you idiot. But... we could still cuddle you know.”

“Cuddle? The kids made you soft.” - laughed Robert as he pulled Aaron to his side, placing an arm around him.

“Shut up.” - smiled Aaron as he settled against him. Their little family was perfect the way it was, and right now that's all that mattered to them. After years of fighting for peace and happiness, they finally got it, and god it felt good. It was something they would never take for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I lied this is the last fic of 2019. I couldn't help myself. Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
